


His Two Angels

by klutzy_girl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Polyamory, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:22:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22214005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: Dean wakes up to the sight of his two favorite angels.
Relationships: Anael (Supernatural: Devil's Bargain)/Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 4





	His Two Angels

When Dean’s eyes opened, he came face to face with both his angels and he grinned. “Were you two being creepy and watching me sleep?” he teased.

“No!” Cas protested.

Anael rolled her eyes. “I just grabbed something to eat and then came back, Winchester.” She handed him some pancakes. “Here, enjoy it.”

“Thank you.” In thanks, Dean kissed her first then turned his attention over to Cas and kissed their boyfriend next.

“My loves,” Cas murmured. He certainly hadn’t expected to fall in love with Anael too - nor had Dean - but they had both rolled with it.

“Sappy fucker,” Anael teased as she inched closer to Cas to also kiss him. 

Dean tore into his pancakes but he nodded his head in agreement and laughed at Cas’ mock glare. “Ready to start our day with a shower?”

“The three of us? I like the way you think.” Anael winked at them and lay her head down on the pillow. 

“He does have good ideas sometimes,” mocked Cas.

“I am right here!” Dean protested after he finished eating. He set the plate down on his dresser and eyed the two of them with a smile on his face.

“We know - we see you.” Anael laughed when Dean leaned down to kiss her yet again. They had a fun day ahead of them and she couldn’t wait to see how it all turned out. Thank God Sam was out on a hunt for the next few days so they were alone. She knew Dean missed him, though, and wouldn’t be surprised if the two of them talked at some point.

This wasn’t the way any of them had pictured their lives turning out, especially after saving the world, but they were grateful for the surprises that life had thrown at them.


End file.
